Crisis on Infinite Earths
: "This is no Crisis, this is no last stand. This is a reboot, this is for the good of Man-kind and you fools may not understand that but you will" : ―Anti-Monitor Crisis on Infinite Earths is an event story-arc involving the people of our Earth and many others against Anti-Monitor and his sidekicks (Psycho-Pirate and Doctor Destiny). Backstory Book of Destiny For many years, the Book of Destiny was kept on Earth 90 by it's Justice League and other heroes until it's ultimate destruction by Anti-Monitor. He came and destroyed / massacred the planet and all it's inhabitants whilst obtaining the Book of Destiny leaving no survivors. Children of Mobius After acquiring the Book of Destiny, Mobius made way to the Prime Earth and gave it to Psycho-Pirate and Doctor Destiny, they would empower themselves and alter reality then using it. Brother Eye Brother Eye was developed by Batman using technology recovered CADMUS and missions outside of Earth and his own. He developed it after the Flashpoint event story-arc to look after the Multiverse and it proved useful during the Crisis on Infinite Earths event Elseworlds Altering Reality After acquiring the Book of Destiny, Psycho-Pirate and Doctor Destiny made sure that nobody would be able to oppose them by altering some of Earth's greatest heroes. Superman became a regular person living in Smallville with Lana Lang-Kent (he married) and his son, Jonathan Kent. Batman was turned into a supervillain who instead of using the anger and hate from his parent's death and turned into hope, he turned it into chaos becoming the Bat-King of Gotham. Green Arrow and Green Lantern switched, Barry Allen became a librarian who lives with his parents (both alive), Hawkman and Hawkgirl work for the FBI, the Justice League never formed, and Wonder Woman never left Themyscira. Living with the Changes Search for Bat-King Carter Hall, FBI Agent / Superhero Hawkman was assigned with hunting and exposing the Bat-King by his boss, him being one of the best detectives he had. Carter (after figuring out him to be Bruce Wayne, CEO of Wayne Enterprises) made way to Metropolis where he was supposed at and worked on figuring out how to beat him knowing he'd need to use his secret identity to truly face off against such a big foe. After three days, he armored up and flew towards Wayne Enterprises to arrest him, knowing he wouldn't go down without a fight. Battle over Metropolis Skyline Bruce Wayne got an alarm of an incoming Metahuman threat and put his entire floor on lockdown and suited up preparing for Hawkman, once Carter arrived. He used his mace to break down the door but Bat-King was already outside and kicked. him over the side of the building Their fight eventually led to some nearby rooftops where Hawkgirl and Captain Marvel joined in. Bat-King knew he would lose by their combined forces and attempted an escape in the Batwing, however all heroes flew after him leading him to destroy the Daily Planet Globe which made Hawkman and Hawkgirl stay behind to save it from crashing onto the streets below. Billy (Captain Marvel) continued to chase after Bat-King and threw a lightning bolt so powerful that it basically destroyed the Batwing making it powerless. Saved by Green Lantern The Batwing began to shutdown while flying and began to nosedive down to the streets below at high speeds making Billy unable to catch-up, thankfully, Green Lantern created a construct bubble stopping and catching the oncoming batwing and he safely lowered it. They then tied up the Bat-King and unmasked him while waiting for the authorities to arrive and arrest him. A Meeting of Forces After the authorities arrived and took Bruce Wayne, Green Arrow, Red Arrow, and the Flash arrived to assist in his apprehension. The heroes began discussing afterwards and out of the blue began remembering things of their past which helped Carter who got a memory of their unaltered past during his fight with Bat-King, the heroes who believed and also experienced something began investigating this afterwards and the others (Red Arrow and Green Arrow) continued back to Star City. The Crisis Aftermath Category:Crisis on Infinite Earths Category:Wars Category:Events Category:Timeline